Bang Shishigami/Combo List
Combos (Continuum Shift) Note: Whenever “air combo” is listed, Bang can generally finish with any valid air combination depending on the effect desired. For example, simply doing j.B j.C is ideal for okizeme, while j.B j.4C JC j.4C j.623B is best for maximizing damage. Anywhere, Meterless Off 5A/2A 5A/2A 5B 2B 2C 6D 9623B (old BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger combo, generally not worth doing anymore) 5A/2A 5B 2B 2C 2B 623B d.5A 5B ➔ air combo (simple universal combo, good beginner combo) Midscreen, Meterless Off 5A/2A 5A/2A 5B 2B 6C j.D 2B 623B 5D ➔ air combo (basic BnB on standing, gives two seals) 5A/2A 5B 2B 623B d.2B 623B d.6C j.623B 5A 5B ➔ air combo (more damage than above combo, but gives no seals) 5A/2A 5B 2B 2C 2B 623B 5D ➔ air combo (basic BnB on crouching, gives 1 seal) Off 5B 5B 2B 6C j.D d.2B 623B d.2D j.D j.2369C 5D (standing 4-seal combo off 5B, uses one nail) 5B 2B 2C 2B 623B d.2D j.D j.2369C 5D (crouching 3-seal combo off 5B, uses one nail) Off 2D 2D j.D 2B 623B 5D ➔ air combo (3-seal combo off 2D) 2D j.D 2B 623B d.2B 623B d.6C j.623B 5A 5B ➔ air combo (2-seal combo off 2D, highest damage) CH 2D j.D j.2369C j.D j.2369C 5D ➔ air combo (old BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger 4-seal combo, now only works on counterhit) 2D (s)j.D 2B 623B d.2D (s)j.D ➔ combo finisher (new BlazBlue: Continuum Shift 4-seal combo, no nails required. Does not work on Tager. Superjump required instead of regular jump on some characters). Off 5D 5D j.B j.623B 5B 623B d.6C j.D 2B 623B 5D (3 seals off 5D, no nails required). Corner, Meterless Off 5A/2A 5A/2A 5B 2B 6C j.D 2B 623B 5B 2B ➔ air combo (basic corner combo, gives 1 seal) 5A/2A 5B 2B 6C j.D 2B 623B ➔ wait for opponent to bounce over your head ➔ dash under ➔ 5B 2B ➔ air combo (similar to above combo, but crossup dash keeps opponent in corner) 5A/2A 5B 2B 2C 2B 623B ➔ wait for opponent to bounce over your head ➔ dash under ➔ 5B 2B ➔ air combo (crouching variation of above combo, gives no seals) 5A/2A 5B 2B 2C 6D 9623B ➔ 5A 5B ➔ air combo (old BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger BnB, generally best for use on crouching opponents when you want the one seal) Off 5D 5D j.D 5A 623B ➔ wait for opponent to bounce over your head ➔ dash under ➔ 5B 2B ➔ air combo (technically works midscreen, but must be very close to link j.D in that case) Off 6D 6D 2369C j.D j.2369C 5D ➔ air combo (3-seal combo, costs two nails) Midscreen, 50% Heat Off 5A/2A 5A/2A 5B 2B 2C ➔ Daifunka ➔ 5A 5B ➔ air combo (basic BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger Daifunka combo, generally not very useful anymore) 5A/2A 5B 2B 6C j.D 2B 623B Daifunka ➔ 5A 5B ➔ air combo (standard BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Daifunka combo) 5A/2A 5B 2B 2C 2B 623B Daifunka (crouching variation) Off 5B 5B 2B 6C j.D d.2B 623B d.2D j.D j.2369C 5D ➔ TK FRKZ ➔ 9-dash j.4C 9-dash j.4C 9-dash j.4C j.D 2C (4-seal combo directly into FRKZ) Off 2D 2D j.D 2B 623B Daifunka (old BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger Daifunka combo, still the best damage option) Off 5C 5C Daifunka (best damage) 5C 2C Daifunka (easier hitconfirm) 5C 2C 2B 623B Daifunka (builds more meter prior to Daifunka) Off 623B 623B ➔ 23663214C 4764 DMG. In FRKZ Off 5A/j.C/j.4B 5A/j.C/j.4B 5B 2B 2C ➔ 6-dash (cancel) 5D ➔ 9-dash j.4C ➔ 9-dash j.4C ➔ 9-dash j.D 2B 623B Daifunka (basic BnB, Daifunka can be added at the end for extra damage) 5A/j.Cj/4B 5B 2B 2C ➔ 6-dash (cancel) 5D ➔ 9-dash j.4C ➔ 9-dash j.4C ➔ 9-dash j.4C j.D 2B 623B Daifunka (more damage than above combo, but spacing is also much more strict) Off AA j.4C j.4C ➔ fall ➔ 9-dash j.4C ➔ fall ➔ 8-dash j.4C ➔ fall ➔ 9-dash j.4C ➔ fall ➔ 8-dash j.4C ➔ fall ➔ 9-dash j.4C ➔ fall ➔ 8-dash j.4C ➔ fall ➔ 9-dash j.4C ➔ 9-dash j.4C j.D ➔ 2-dash 2B 623B 5D ➔ 9-dash j.4C ➔ 9-dash j.D ➔ 2-dash 5C 2C ➔ 6-dash ➔ Ashura (does a whopping 7.5k, and Bang automatically strikes a pose at the end, because what the hell, you earned it) Category:Combo List